1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a smart card, a mobile communication device and a data processing system, and more particularly to a mobile communication device and a data verification system comprising a smart card having double chips.
2. Related Art
With the miniaturization of an integrated circuit (IC), industries are driven to achieve a transaction mode that is impracticable before by using electronic products. A smart card is taken as an example. The smart card not only has a specific appearance and material, but is also embedded with a group of IC chips. (or induction coils) The smart card includes a microprocessor, an input/output (I/O) interface and a memory for providing functions of data operation, data access control and data storage. The size and contact definition of smart card is formulated according to ISO7810. A common application of the smart card is a telephone IC card, an identity (ID) IC card, and an automatic teller machine (ATM) card.
People in modern world may carry many smart cards (such as, a digital certificate, a bank ATM card, a credit card and an electronic purse) when traveling. Although a piece of smart card is considered light and thin, carrying many smart cards at the same time still occupies a lot of space. Therefore, in order to solve the problem of carrying and using the smart cards, people try to combine a mobile communication device with a smart card.
The operation of a contactless smart card is to generate electromagnetic conversion by changing the distance between the induction coil and the card reader for driving the integrated circuit chip. Taking the electronic purse as an example, an average person usually removes the IC chip and the induction coil out of a body of the electronic purse when modifying the electronic purse. In the process of disassembling the electronic purse, the induction coil may be cut off, causing the IC chip being not operated successfully. Moreover, if an additional IC chip needs to be installed in the existing mobile communication device (or other electronic products), the internal configuration of the mobile communication device may be destroyed during the process. In this way, the mobile communication device loses the original factory warranty.
In the foregoing example, the transaction processing of the electronic purse is a data rewriting process performed by the card reader deducting money from the electronic purse. Since the financial system at the back end is not directly contacted, the electronic purse may still be operated after being modified. However, for the smart card used in the financial system (for example, the credit card or the ATM card of the bank), if the ID verification information of a user is not notified of in the transaction processing, it may be difficult to protect the personal information during transactions.